


Orange Lights, Part 2

by angery_afton



Series: Five Nights At Freddy's: Recollection [8]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Developing Friendships, House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angery_afton/pseuds/angery_afton
Summary: Things went better than expected... but the night is still young.
Series: Five Nights At Freddy's: Recollection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Orange Lights, Part 2

_This is insane._

Despite recounting it over and over, Michael was sure he was imagining things. He didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t this.

It all happened so fast - he remembered strolling up to make conversation with Tyson and his friends, but then what? What could he have possibly said for things to go this well?

The next thing he knew, he was in the back seat of Tyson’s brother’s station wagon. He introduced himself as Eric with an aggressively friendly handshake, his beaded necklace clacking as he landed in the driver’s seat with a loud thud.

The drive was chaos. The night air grazed Michael’s face through the partially open window, his eyes trailing the winding street corners until familiarity died. He was so at peace, he hardly noticed the car had stopped and began emptying.

And then, there he was - slouched against a mantelpiece in a foreign living room, his mind and eyes unsure of their place. 

The room was a flurry of dancing people, some he recognized from school and some he didn’t. Orange Christmas lights were hung on the wall with masking tape, draping the costumed partygoers in an almost golden aura as the rock and roll boomed. 

Michael wasn't familiar with the song, but the theatricality was sweet to his ears and he soon felt the rhythm take hold of his head. Images were born of the words, ones of lovers on motorcycles running away in the night and being free. He couldn't help but smile.

When restlessness set in, Michael approached the folding table to get a drink, spying Tyson as he emerged through the adjacent crowd. His bowler hat was gone, but he still had that eyeliner stuff on. They gave each other a nod of acknowledgement and Tyson stifled a laugh.

“Lookin’ for something in particular, or?” He offered, turning an array of bottles so the labels faced out. Michael let out an uneasy noise, hoping it would register. It did.

“Thanks for inviting me, Tyson. I don’t get out much, but I-I guess that’s not surprising.” He tried to make the end sound like a joke, attempting to capture the unknown confidence he had in the parking lot. 

“Hey, no worries! I get you, man.” 

That quip of assurance came with a friendly shoulder punch and another shared laugh. An earnest hush fell over the two as they stared out into the party, but Michael was the first to notice his classmate struggling to speak.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know,” Tyson muttered. “I’m trying to say it as best I can. You know, so you don’t, like, get weirded out or take it the wrong way.”

It was then Michael’s thoughts became dire. _Oh god, this is it. He’s realizing it was a mistake bringing me here. I should have just gone home. Father is going to kill me, and not even because I found his logbook and talked to Henry. What have I done? I’m dead, I’m so dead, I’m so-_

“You’re really cute, Mike.”


End file.
